Kimi Ni Todoke
by Writer65
Summary: AU. Modern Age. Emily is a rude and savage girl, or at least that s what people think of her, when in reality she s only a misunderstood girl who always tries to help everytime she can, luckly for her, when she meets a boy in her classroom, things were start to change for Emily, in a good way. Bad Summary, KodaXOC Based on the japanese movie of the same name. No flames!
1. Emily

16 years ago, on the eve of New Year, my father had to leave a very important concert of his fanatic orchestra, an event which he has been participating in for many years, and all because on that same day, I was born.

Laborious GIRL, that is the meaning of my name, Emily, and because of that, I made an effort to do at least one exciting thing everyday, even if nobody else sees it.

You see, when I was in Kindergarten everything was good for me, I had friends and my teachers loved me, and I loved them, but once I was on Primary, things started to go wrong, on the first day, I was in a fight with a pig-kid who wanted to steal my lunch, and I, according to the teachers, over reacted.

I only broke her nose, was that too bad?

So, after the little incident, I was "the bad girl". So, nobody wanted to speak to me or even looked me, so my primary years, were very lonely.

And things got worse, one day I was on the playground with the other children, and that day I had really long black hair, and on the playground there was a wooden house with a window on the entrance, I thought trying to get out from the window will be fun, so I tried it and, one, mother fucker boy yelled like a mad man:

"It´s Sadako!" he called me like the girl ghost from the movie _The Ring_ (Japanese version)

And that was the name that stayed with me until today. I'm now at high school and yet I can´t get along with the other boys and girls of my class, but it´s okay, they are very stupid to me and, I´m better off alone. But there is one thing I hate the most. It´s that everyone calls me 'Sadako', they don´t even know my fucking name! It´s fine that everyone regrets me, but couldn´t they at least call me by my real name? The only good thing is that thanks to my nickname, all they think that I am some kind of witch (and if that's the way they look at me, so be it! I don't care!) Even teachers think this, so, they don´t touch me either, that´s the good thing.

I do my work, homework, I deliver it to them and that´s it, even if I´m _the bad girl _I haven´t got into trouble since the pig-kid incident, and I keep trying to do something exciting everyday, so, I´m doing fine.

They even judge me because of what I wear everyday. Instead of colorful clothes that the other girls wear, I like to wear dark clothing; like black, gray, and gothic clothing. And even though I love my black hair, I also love my hair being neon blue.

My parents are always worried about me and that I have no friends to hang out with after school. Because after school, I come back home and that´s it, 'I'll only go out whenever Mom and Dad need something from the store, or if I need something for school, but I don´t go out with friends. And I keep telling that to my mom and dad that I don´t need friends, that I have all what I need at home, my laptop, my books and my movies.

Right now I´m reading _Let the Right One_ _In_ from John Ajvide Lindqvist, really good, I recommend it. And I´m also a Fanfiction writer, right now I´m writing a _How to Train your Dragon _fic about a killer car owned by Stoick. So, things are perfect for me.

…

One day, I´m walking to school, when I saw a boy, he was tall, but not too much, he had black hair that reached the bottom of his ears and his skin was a little darker. He was wearing a brown T-shirt with blue jeans and he was looking at a piece of paper, like if he didn't know where he was supposed to be going. I supposed he was looking for the school.

"If you´re looking for the high school of the west, it´s that way" I tell him, and I point with my finger towards the school. He walks to where I am, and, he smiles at me.

"Thanks" he says to me.

Oh boy, maybe I forgot to tell you, every time I do a good thing for another person (I don´t like them, but I´m polite) they respond to me "Sorry Sadako" and then they run away from me, but now, this boy is saying thanks, it's weird! And what happens then it´s even more weird, he approaches me and…

Takes something out of my hair and then he shows it to me.

"Look, what kind of petal you had in your hair" It´s a petal of a rose, and it has the form of a heart. He keeps smiling, I don´t know what to do…

I…

"Koda?" somebody asked.

"Good morning, Koda!" another one adds. Koda look at the boys, who are not too far from where we are.

"Well, see you around"

He walks away from me and joins the other two boys.

"You´re late, dude."

"Excuse me, Bucky." I look at the boys who walk away and I stay still.

What the hell just happened?!

**So, this is based on the Japanese movie **_**Kimi Ni Todoke **_**which is based on a manga, so I just want to say, thanks for reading and excuse the bad grammar, please moderate reviews only.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. I don t understand him

I can´t believe this, this new guy on the school, Koda, is already the friend of everyone!

I mean, how he do that?

While I was weathering the plants of the garden, I saw him playing football with his friends.

"That´s it Koda!" one of the boys told him.

"Shoot to the arch!" another one also told him.

So at the end, was Koda the one who score the winning goal, everyone cheered and congratulate him, one day and his already the sport.

Oh and there´s more, on Wednesday, on chemistry, we had to do en experiment, I, like always, was doing the work alone, like I said, I don´t need anybody, but, Koda, who was doing the experiment with his friend Bucky, ended first and everyone ask him for help, Bucky said that Koda was the one who do all the work, and Koda was grateful at helping the others, really, I´ve always see him smiling, and he doesn't complain about anything, he do his chores, delivery´s them on time, is polite with everybody, our teachers and classroom loves him.

I can´t believe it, how can someone be so…

Cool?

I don´t know, he´s so strange, like the Friday.

I was separating inorganic trash from organic trash, because people is too stupid to see that we are killing our planet so I have to do it myself, all was going fine, until I felt that someone was looking at me, I looked behind me and I saw Koda standing watching me, he smiled at me and then he greeted me with his hand.

"Have a nice weekend Emily, see you on Monday"

That leave me astonish nobody before greeted me, or wish me a good weekend, and how the hell he knew my name? I never told him.

Oh and also, every time I arrive to the classroom, everyone's gets out of my way and whisper to each about that I´m going to curse them or something like that, and when Koda arrives, he said "Good Morning" and everyone gets happy and answered him with joy, that´s okay for me, except by the fact that Koda personally wishes me a good day.

Why he do that?

Why he isn´t like the rest?

Why he just don´t ignores me?

I don´t know, really, and, this…

I´m acting like a fool, he´s just been polite with me that´s all, all the other girls on the class are killing between them already for Koda, he´s handsome, I admit that, but, not made for me, actually, nobody is made for me, boys are stupid, and no, I´m not a lesbian (I don´t have anything against them) but, that stuff, I just don´t like it, I prefer been alone.

…

On Thursday I´m inflating the balloons for sport class, when I heard steps, it´s Koda and Bucky, great, they´re both sweating, surely they come from a football match.

"They said that if you look at her, right to the eyes, she will curse you" Bucky says.

They´re talking about me.

"Look at who?" Koda.

"Sadako"

"There´s no one with that name in the school"

"Well, the girl with the blue hair"

"Emily"

"That one"

There´s a moment of silent and then Koda start to laugh.

"Come on Bucky, you don´t really believe that"

"But, she´s scary"

Koda laughs again.

"Grow up Bucky" he said before walking away.

"Hey, wait for me"

Bucky runs after him, damn, he do it again!

I don´t understand him, he´s so…

Irritating.

But, I don´t know why he´s the only one who don´t believe the rumors, but, I have to admit, it´s nice that somebody call me by my name, at least.

…

Are you tired of hearing stories about Koda been polite with me?

Too bad, because here´s one more.

On math class I have to pick up the homework's of everyone, I told my classmates to put their work on the desk that´s in the front of the room, but, surprise, surprise, everyone put it on the bench that it´s at the left of the desk, everyone except…

Guess who.

Koda.

He even delivers to me.

"Here it is Emily" he said me with a smile.

That smiles, I´m starting to hate that smile!

And what did I do?

I took his notebook from his hands, and then I took the other ones from the bench and finally I leaved the classroom, I wasn´t meaning to be rude to Koda, but I didn't know who to react, this so strange to me, I´ve never before meet someone like Koda, even if he´s irritating, and, that hateful smile!

I kind of, like him, at least it´s nice to have someone that´s good with me, even if I don´t know how to treat him.

I wonder if we could be friends.

…

I´m walking to my house, once again it´s Friday, the best day of the week, I´m not doing my homework today because I have enough with school, tomorrow I´m starting homework and the Spanish project, today, I can read and update my fanfic, I hope.

But unluckily, I hit a rock and then I fall to the ground, my hands stop the impact but my things falls from my bag, shit, my books, cellphone, keys, everything.

I start to pick them up when…

"Oh Emily, let me help you"

It´s Koda, had be following me? Really, someone please explain me how the hell this boy knows when something bad happens to me? Or it´s just coincidence?

He starts to pick my things up; I take then and put them back in my bag.

"Thanks" I said, at least I have to thank him.

"No problem, I like helping others"

"Good, well, thanks, see you later"

I stand up and I walk away from him, I know that I´m been rude, but, I just can´t avoid it, like I said, I´m not use to this things so, it will be uncomfortable for me and to him, so, I better get going.

I take the bus and in least than one hour, I´m in home.

Neither mom or dad are in home, I have the place for myself, I take out my shoes and my jacket, I throw them to the armchair and then I sit down on it, perfect, I take the remote and turn on the TV, let´s see what bullshit is on.

_Hellboy _a good movie from one of my favorites movie-makers, perfecto, this is how I´m starting my weekend.

The phone starts to ring, shit, it was too good to be true, I walk to the shelf where the phone is, I took it and press the talk button, then I approach it to my hear.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi, excuse me, I´m looking for Emily"

What? No one has ever called to find me.

"Em, she´s talking, who´s talking?"

"It´s me, Koda" of course it´s him, how I didn´t recognize his voice?

"Koda? How do you…know my phone number?"

"Oh that, wasn´t easy, since no one has it on school, I went to ask to direction and they gave it to me, I said that it was for a good cause"

"Cause? What you´re talking about?"

"Well, when I was helping you with your things you leave too soon, you forgot your book, _Let the Right One In_, I was going to give it to you but you leave"

Shit, I run where I leave my bag, quickly I look for the book, dam it, there´s nothing.

"Emily, you´re still there?"

"Yes, yes Koda I´m here"

"Okay, I have the book, don´t worry, I haven´t destroy it or anything like that, it´s on perfect conditions and I want to give it back to you"

"Yes, yes please" I love my books, I feel that without one of them I´m nothing.

"So, do you want me to go to your house and…"

"No" I interrupted him "No Koda, you have done enough, It´s better if I go for it"

"Sure? I can take it to you"

"No please" I´m fair, all this is my fault after all "I´ll go for it, where I can pick it?"

"Right now I´m on my house, are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes, can you give me the direction?"

"No problem, do you have where to write it?"

From my bag I put out a notebook and a pencil.

"Yes I have"

"Okay, there we go"

I write his direction on one page.

"Okay, I can be there in… thirty minutes if that´s okay"

"It´s perfect, I´ll been expecting you"

"Thanks and Koda, sorry for all the problems I´ve caused you"

"Don´t worry, it´s okay"

"Thanks, then, I better start going"

"Okay, see you soon"

"See you soon bye"

I hang up and run to look my shoes, I was expecting a nice afternoon, I was wrong, now I have to go to the house of Koda, perfect, just perfect.


	3. Koda s Family

I have to take a taxi to get to Koda´s house, I can´t believe this, I´ve never before visit a house schoolmate and it´s horribly, and, I´m going to meet Koda´s family, if he´s weird, how will be his mom and dad?

And how the hell are they going to treat me?

Okay, I need to relax, I just get in, be nice and polite, took the book and leave, quickly and without much talking, yes, this is how I´m going to do it, be strong Emily, you can handle this.

The taxi arrives to the house, I pay to the driver and I get out of the vehicle, just a regular house is in front me, nothing else, remember, enter and go out, quickly and easy, I walk to the door and knock to the door.

In less than a minute, the door is open by a man, who has short black hair with a braid on the side, he´s wearing a black T-shirt with a picture of a wolf howling to the moon on it, black jeans and blue sneakers.

"Oh sorry" I wasn´t expecting this "I´m looking for Koda, does he lives here?"

"Yes, I´m Denahi, his older brother, I suppose you´re Koda´s friend Emily right?"

Great, now I´m his friend.

"Well, you can said so"

Denahi smiles at me.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you Emily, do you want to come in?"

"Oh no thanks, it´ll be better if I wait Koda here"

"Come in, I insist, it´s better than be totally alone here"

I don´t want to be rude, even if I don´t want to enter, but, he invited me, there´s no going back.

"Okay"

"Great, please"

He let me proceed to his house, it´s pretty, a radio is on and a song is playing, is…

_Let the Right One Slip In _by Morrissey, what a coincidence, the author of the book I´m reading, and the reason why I´m here, named his book because of this song, and is one of my favorites one.

"Hope the sound don´t bother you" Denahi tells me, he´s behind me, he had already closed the door "We are cooking and we like hearing music while he do it"

"Oh no bother at all, I love that song"

"Perfect, come in and meet the rest of the family"

"Oh I don´t think that´s necessary, you see, there was an accident and Koda ended up with my book, so I´m here to take it and, leave"

"Yes he told us, but come; Kenai and Nadia want to know you"

"Really?"

"Yes, Koda has told us a lot about you, come"

He has told to his family about me… Why?

"Fine"

Denahi puts in front of me.

"Great, follow me"

He starts to walk to the kitchen and I follow him, once we are in the room I saw a woman with long blonde platinum hair, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, moving something in a recipient with a big spoon, while another young man with dark hair is putting out cutlery's from a drawer, he´s wearing a red T-shirt with a number five on it, and black jeans.

"Hey guys, she´s Emily, Koda´s friend" Denahi introduces me.

The two of them stops doing their work and look at me.

"It´s an honor to meet you Emily" says the woman as she approaches me "I´m Nadia, Denahi´s girlfriend"

"The honor is mine"

We wave and then she kisses me on my cheek so I do the same.

"And I´m Kenai, Koda´s older brother"

Okay, so now I know that Koda has two older brothers, Kenai gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi Kenai, nice to meet you" there´s a moment of silent until I broke it "I didn't know that Koda have two brothers"

"Oh he has three" Denahi "Our other brother´s name is Sitka, but he´s not here with us"

"Oh my, is he…?"

"No" said Kenai "He´s on Paris, you know, honeymoon, the wedding was some weeks ago and those two are still traveling by the world"

"Oh" you´re a stupid "Oh in that case, congratulations"

"Thanks" said both Kenai and Denahi.

We heard steps coming from the stairs, and then Koda enters to the kitchen.

"Hi Emily, you here"

"Yes" I said, I´m not feeling comfortable between so many peoples, even if there´s only five counting me! "And, you have my book right?"

Of course he has it, what kind of fool asks that? Or I´m just had been paranoiac?

"Yes, it´s on the living room, I´ll take you there"

"Thanks"

Koda take me to his leaving room, there´s a table on the middle, and three armchairs around it, my book is on the top of the table, like Koda promise me, it´s safe.

"Oh thank you so much" I said taking the book "I don´t know what´ll do without it"

"There´s no problem Emily" said Koda smiling "I guess you were hurried back then"

"Em… yes I was, but now I´m free"

"Great!"

"So, thanks Koda and, well, see you on Monday"

I´m ready to leave when I hear Kenai´s voice.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner? We have plenty of food"

"Oh no, thanks, I don´t want to be a bother to you"

"Relax!" adds Denahi, no he and Kenai are on the living room "There´s always another place at our table, stay"

Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck and, every fucking curse that man had created!

I can´t said them a No, after all, I treat Koda a little bad some moments ago, and he had to go through some bother so I could get back my book, so, I have to accept their invitation.

"Okay, if you insist"

"Perfect" Denahi "Koda, why don´t you show Emily her seat, food is almost ready.

"Okay, follow me Emily"

Great, now I´m going to eat with his family, and all this for a book, perfect.

…

Now I´m sitting on the table with Koda at my side.

"I hope this don´t bother you, but I read the begging of your book, I didn´t put the book marker in other page, I only read the prologue"

"Oh, no, there´s no matter about anything"

"Great, and, the beginning was good, I like it"

"I know, and the rest, is beautiful, one of the greatest love stories ever"

"Really?"

"Yes, this not likes the bullshit of _Twilight _this is a worth it vampire story. Realistic, brutal, bloody, but, at the same time, cute and lovely, Oskar and Eli are just adorable"

"You really love reading right?" Koda ask me.

"Yes"

"It´s clear, when you talk about your book you smiled, I´ve never see you before smiling"

Oh boy, this was, I don´t have words, Koda is the only one besides my parent´s that had seen me smile.

"And your smile is pretty"

Oh no, I think that I´m blushing, I feel like a fool.

Koda´s still looking at me, always smiling, I really hate that smile!

Thanks to God that Nadia soon appears with two plates, she puts one of them in front of me, and the other one in front of Koda.

"Hope you like it, this is a traditional meal in my country, enchiladas." She said before walking to the kitchen again.

"Nadia´s comes from México" Koda says to me "But she come here to study her career"

"Oh"

"And she and Denahi met on University, and there been dating since then"

"Are they going to marry?"

"Yes, right now, they´re living on a department, today they´re visiting us"

"So, you live here with Kenai?"

"Yes, we are the younger ones, Kenai´s works on the animal shelter, he´s the one who pays me school, so, that´s why I make an effort to have good notes"

"You´re making it, right now you are at the top of our class"

"Thanks, Kenai´s always saying he´s proud of me, and, I love that"

"You two really love the each other don´t?"

"Yes, and, can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes I can" this is not turning good, I know it.

"Well, I´m Kenai´s adopted brother"

Wow, I wasn´t expecting that, and it´s weird because he and Kenai look really similar.

"Yes, when I was three months old, my dad leaved me and my mom, she took care of me but, when I had eight years, she was murdered by some drunk man when she was coming back home from work, I was send to an orphanage, back then, I thought it will be the end of the world for me, but, luckily, Kenai found me"

I can´t believe this, I never imagined that Koda had a past so… painful, lost his mom when he was only eight, that must be horrible, and, what a bad father he had, leave his wife and baby, bastard.

"I´m sorry of hear that Koda"

"It´s okay, the past don´t hurt me anymore, and now I have Kenai, Denahi and Sitka, I´m happy with them"

"And, Kenai was the one who had the idea of adopted you?"

"Yes, it wasn´t easy because he had only 15 years back then, and Denahi was 17, but, Sitka was 22 so, thanks to him they were able to take me out of that horrible place, I really hated it"

"How much time you spend there?"

"Like six months, but like I said, I hated it, all the nights I cried in silent, under the covers, so, yes it was a bad time for me"

I can imagine how much pain he must had suffer on that orphanage, and yet, he´s so happy and kind now, I suppose that many people who had to go through that living hell, and specially a kid, must be angry for what had happened to him, and maybe even become a bully, or a killer, but Koda, always smiling and kind, like a free spirit, that´s pretty, unusual.

"But like I said, that´s in the past, now I´m glad at having three lovely brothers, a family, a house, friends, I´m happy"

"I´m happy for you" that´s true "But, why did you tell me this? I mean, this is the kind of stories you only tell to your closest friends, and, this is the first time we´re really talking"

Koda smiles again and he look at me, the only thing I can see in his eyes it´s happiness and, trust.

"I don´t know" he says shrinking his shoulders. "Maybe I feel I had a friend on you"

Friend, I´m his friend? No, the only time I do something good for him was telling were the school was, and then I´ve ignore him, why the hell does he see me like a friend?

"Who else knows this?" I ask him.

"Let´s see, my family of course and, Bucky and you"

It´s understandable why he tell Bucky, they´re best friends, and of course that Sitka´s and Denahi´s mates knows it, but now I also know it, and, damn, I have just met Koda like two weeks ago, and just today I met their brothers, this driving me crazy!

"But let´s stop talking about me, tell me about you"

And now he wants to know about me.

"There´s not too much to tell"

"I don´t think that" he said as he takes his fork, and starts to cut his food with it, for what I see, the enchiladas are like tacos but with green chili, and with cream and cheese.

"Why not? I´m just regular"

"No you´re not"

"What do you mean?"

"You read, I don´t know too many people that like reading, and, I don´t know many people that paint her hair in blue"

It had to be…

"And don´t get me wrong, it´s look beautiful on you, combines with your eyes"

Shit, I have blush already, shit, shit, my eyes aren´t pretty, in fact, blue eyes it´s a defect, but…

Koda´s been the only one who had said that my hair painted it´s beautiful, people is always saying that why I do it? That doesn't looks good on a lady, even my parents don´t approve it, but Koda comes and said it´s beautiful, is so confusing for me, and, he said it even if his brothers don´t approve it (While I was on the kitchen with them I didn´t see them uncomfortable with my hair or my look) so, I don´t know if I have to be happy, or freak out.

Soon, Kenai, Denahi and Nadia join us on the table.

It´s a good meal, the food is delicious, I like my mom´s cooking but this is…

I don´t have word, I´ve never eat something like this before, and I like it.

"Have you visit México Emily?" Nadia´s asked me.

"No, no I haven´t" I said "It´s pretty?"

"It is, but the politician, son unos pendejos"

"Excuse me" I said "What those means?"

"Oh, nothing my dear" she says smiling at me. "I would really like to visit my country again, but things aren´t going well, the government is turning a beautiful country into bullshit!"

"Nadia please" says Denahi "Control your emotions"

"I know" she takes a deep breath "Excuse me Emily, but the situation of my country, depress me a lot"

I can notice how sad she is, I feel sorry for her.

"But well, I don´t want you to depress you Emily, we better talk about you"

First Koda and now she, if this continue this way, I´m going to start getting used to it.

"Yes" Kenai "Koda has told us that you like to read"

"Oh I love it"

"Since when do you read?" Denahi.

"Well, I think since I was a little girl, I start with tales, oh, I love the ones from the Grim brothers, and I remembered that my first novel was _I´m Legend_ by Richard Matherson" I love that novel, not the Will Smith version, that movie was shit.

"Incredible" Denahi "And how many books have you read to date?"

"Let´s see, like, forty seven"

"Wow" Kenai "You have read more books than me, Denahi and Koda together"

We laughed at the joke, I like them, Kenai and Denahi are funny and Nadia is cool, I like her personality.

So we finish eating, it was excellent; Nadia starts to pick up the plates.

"Oh let me help you" I said.

"Oh don´t bother dear, I can do it, besides, Denahi will help me"

Okay, I can´t fight back, she and Denahi seem placed to help each other, birds of love…

…

Kenai said he can give me a ride to my house, I accept it, I said goodbye to Denahi and Nadia while Kenai is turning on his car.

"Please, come to visit another time" Nadia "It was a pleasure to meet you"

"Thanks"

Denahi kisses me in my cheek.

"Hope to see you again" Denahi.

"Thanks for the food, and, everything, you were very kind with me"

Nadia and Denahi smile at me.

I really like them.

Koda is also going to accompany to my house, we get into Kenai´s house and start the way back home.

"And Emily" Kenai "Are you going to the horror race?"

I´ve never heard of that.

"Em no"

"You should go" Koda "You know, you should ask to be the ghost"

"The ghost?"

"Yes, Lydia and Elsa are looking for someone to play the ghost, I beg you are perfect for the role, you like vampires, ghosts, zombies and monsters don´t you?"  
>Perfect, I´m an open book for Koda.<p>

"Yes"

"You should talk to them on Monday; the race is in one week"

Been a ghost to scare people, I like that.

"I´ll tried Koda"

"Perfect" he says to me, smiling, I hate his smile.

But for the first time, I´m also smiling at him.

**I want to thank Guest for the review on the first chapter, and gothic girl for the review and for following both this and **_**A**__**New Life **_**(hope to update on Friday) and as you see Kenai is going to be on the story and yes, he and Koda are brothers, I was keeping him and Denahi for this chapter, maybe Sitka makes an appearance next, who knows.**

**So, hope you liked the chapter. **


	4. Emily The Ghost

I do some research during the weekend and I found out that _The Horror Race_ is an event that Lydia and Elsa, two classmates, have been planning for two months, and they still without a ghost, too bad for them, the race is this Friday and they´ll have to cancel if they don´t find a ghost, maybe I can help them, Koda says I´m perfect for the role, so, I´ll give it a try, if Lydia and Elsa haven´t found a ghost for Monday, I will be their ghost.

After Kenai leaved me on my house, I went upstairs to my room, mom and dad weren´t on house yet, so I throw myself into my bed and then I read for two hours, once I was done, I turn on my laptop and enter to my Fanfiction account, then I go to the _Mr. Peabody and Sherman_ section, let´s see, there´s one called _Sherman Snaps_ by _Shinigamilover2_, I read it and I like it a lot, I send a PM to the author, besides I´m getting out of ideas and some advices will do me good.

"Hi Shinigamilover2, I really liked _Sherman Snaps_"

It don´t takes too much time until I got the respond.

"Ah, _Daughter of Sadako_" that´s my Pen Name, and yes I put myself Sadako, crazy not? "I've been expecting you. Your email said you need my advice to get started on a new story. So why don't we get started?"

"Of course, I´ll really appreciate it"

"So, where would you like to begin?"

"I´m out of ideas, I don´t know where to begin, I tried to write but I end up walking around hearing to _Nightwish_, my inspiration jump out from the window and haven´t returned"

"Well, watching movies really helps for me because most of my stories are crossovers with superheroes, slashers, aliens, and all that other stuff. Even my upcoming story _Michael vs. Chucky _was inspired by great films that were greatly made"

"Good advice, I´ll tried it, I´ll do my best, and how you´re doing?"

"Great, I plan a Christmas special called _A Spider-Boy Christmas_"

"Oh great, the _Spider-Boy_ saga had a lot of fans"

"Yeah, after that special I plan to complete _Spider-Boy: Shattered Dimensions_ and then it will be stories involving _Spider-Boy_ teaming up with _the Avengers, Big hero 6, and Guardians of the Galaxy _since they're all Marvel related"

"That´s sounds great, I can´t wait for read them"

"I assume you're a Marvel Cinematic Universe fan right?"

"Yes I am, especially liked _Guardians of the Galaxy_"

"_Big Hero 6_, it may not be connected to _The Avengers_ universe and it's Disney but it's my main favorite Marvel movie this year"

"Great, I also watch it and it was pretty good"

"I even like to ask permission from other authors to use their ideas to do something different with them, something original"

"Oh yeah, I like that"

Sometime later mom and dad arrive, they ready for dinner but I tell them that I have already eaten.

"What? Do you buy something to eat?" my dad ask me.

"No, a friend invited me"

"A friend" asks my mom excited "Who is?"

"A boy of my class named Koda"

"A boy?!" something tells me my dad is about to freak out.

"Yes, a boy, but he´s a good one, very nice"

"That´s wonderful Emily, you should introduce us someday" my mom suggests.

"Of course, that will be great" I said rolling my eyes.

…

Monday finally arrives, so, Lydia and Elsa have yet not found a ghost, so, I have to do it.

Lydia is a girl with short brown hair, she´s pretty, and Elsa has her hair a little longer than Lydia´s but not too much, those two are very similar.

Anyway, I look for them on the break, and I found them on the classroom, great, the first place where I should start looking is the last one, anyway, they´re talking about the ghost, what a surprise, silently I enter on the room.

"Everyone will definitely be frightened" Lydia "I she came out as a ghost"

"Definitely" Elsa.

"Do you think she will do it?"

"Her just standing there would be scary"

They´re talking about me clearly.

"It´s scary" Lydia.

"Would she do it?" Elsa

They are looking at the blackboard, in which they had written all the information about their race, and a draw of a ghost on the center.

"Maybe I will"

I scare them, Lydia jumps of the scare while Elsa only startles, they turn to see me.

"Sadako!" Lydia.

"That´s not my name!" I said with determination "My name is Emily, not Sadako"

Both of them seem really guilty for not knowing my name, they should be.

"I´m sorry Sa… Emily" Lydia.

"Yes" Elsa "We didn´t know your real name"

"Well, now you know, and, well, are you still without a ghost?"

Stupid, clearly they´re still without a ghost!

"Em, yes, we´re still looking" Elsa.

"In that case" Why I´m doing this again? "Do you want me to be the ghost?"

Ready, I said it, and I´m feeling good, even Lydia and Elsa are happy, I see a smile on their faces.

"You, really want to be the ghost?" Elsa

"Yes, that´s why I´m here, let me be your ghost, I know I can be scary, boo!" with my last word, those two jump of the scare once again, I laugh.

"She´s perfect" I heard Lydia´s whisper.

"So, what do you think?" it´s my final word.

…

It´s Friday night, my face, arms and hands are painted in gray while I´m wearing a long black dress with blood stains all around, my lips are painted in red, my made-up includes black holes under my eyes and scars all around my face and arms, and my nails are long and sharped. I have a scary look, oh and my hair isn´t painted tonight

_Emily the Ghost_, that´s who I´m tonight.

Most of the time I hide behind a tree, and when someone passes I come out of my hiding place, I put myself behind them and when they turn to see me, I just smile, they scream and throw their lanterns to the other side, finally the run away from me, but I´m still able to hear their screams all around the hill, o don´t tell you, the race is celebrated on a hill, don´t worry, is safe.

After an hour of scaring people, Lydia and Elsa appear.

Elsa is wearing red shorts with a white t-shirt which has a picture of a start in it; Lydia is wearing a white dress with flowers painted on it.

"Wow, you´re doing a wonderful job!" Elsa says "Not even the zombie or the witch are so scary"

"Yes, you´re good at this" Lydia,

"Thanks" I said.

Then Lydia is offering me a bottle of Coke.

"Is for you, you must be exhausted"

"Thank you very much" I´m not so use the people giving me gifts, even if it´s only a drink, I took the bottle, I remove the tap and then I drink some of the content.

"Hey next" Elsa says, she´s approaching me, with her lantern she illuminates her face and puts a scary face "Why you don´t you try it like this?"

Lydia´s laugh and then Elsa does the same, she offers me her lantern.

"Try this" Elsa

I leave the drink on the ground, next to the three where I´m hiding, I took the lantern, I turn it on, illuminating my face, and I put my scariest look I have.

"So scary! It´ll definitely work!" Lydia.

"Good" Elsa.

I heard steps behind me; I turn to see Koda, what a surprise, he´s wearing a brown short with a blue shirt, but I can see that he also have a white shirt under the blue one.

"Oh Koda" Elsa.

"Hi" he says looking at her, and then she looks at me "You come"

"Yes, I´m here"

"And he´s doing it perfectly!" Elsa.

"Yes, she´s scary!" Koda says.

"I know we did good at hiring her" Lydia.

I hope that my makeup don´t show that I´m blushing.

"We´re gonna get going. See you Emily!" Lydia says, and then she starts to walk away.

"Do your best" Elsa says, next she follows Lydia.

"Thanks for the drink" I say.

Silence rules with Koda and me, shit, for the first time he hasn´t nothing to say me, shit, this is uncomfortable.

"Why you don´t take a rest?" finally, Koda has break the ice.

…

"Aren´t you scared being alone here?" Koda´s asked me.

We are sitting on a bench that´s close to where I´m "working" the air is blowing slightly tonight.

"I like the night, so I don´t, and I´m really happy to be the ghost"

Koda smiles and then laughs.

"Most people wouldn´t like to be the ghost, but you are that´s another thing I like about you"

Like? Like of friends, or like of something else?

"You aren´t like the rest, you´re different, that´s great"

Once again, there´s a moment of silence between us, I hate it, but then Koda goes up on the bench, oh he´s wearing black sandals.

"Wow! Come and see Emily!"

I don´t think is a good idea but…

What the hell, I go up with him, and then I saw what he was talking about, is the city; it´s illuminated by the lights of the buildings, normally I don´t like it because I prefer darkness, but…

"I wonder why it looks more beautiful than usual"

"Yeah, it truly is" Koda´s adds.

Maybe it´s because, I´m with a friend tonight?

**I want to thank **_**ashleywhitener**_** for helping me with the grammar, and to **_**gothic girl**_** for the reviews and for tell other people about the story, yes, I think Kenai can be a support to an emo, and I also love ghosts, vampire, werewolfs and lot more!**

**Also thanks to **_**hot topic, Halloween coming, friendship, Guest and vampireblood**_** for the reviews, also Kenai, Denahi and Sitka are going to be on the fic a lot more, so you can wait them. **

**Oh and also thanks to **_**Shinigamilover2**_** for his appearance on the fic. **


	5. Things are going good

I´m coming back home with tears falling down from my eyes, the boys are so stupid!

Monday arrived and I was on classroom, the day was coming to an end all my class make an announce the Koda will have a punishment for being the only one that didn´t finished the race of Friday, a little by my fault, he didn´t upset about it, but when they read the punish in front of all of the class, he got really angry, because…

The punish was dating me a week.

I´m use to this shit, so I didn´t even bother, but Koda, defended me.

"Have you ever stopped to think about Emily´s feelings?"

Elsa and Lydia also show up to defend me, but the worst part was that all the girls of the class start to tell that Koda had a crush on me, and that it was pathetic, Koda is one of the most popular and diligent students of the entire school, and I knew that been friend of someone like me will bring him troubles, so I pick up my things and then I said with anger:

"You´re wrong, Koda´s only polite to me because he´s a good person, the same reason why he´s good with everyone else, so cut that bullshit off!"

Then I leaved the school, I was wrong, not only boys, humans are stupid!

No wonder why we are killing this planet.

I only hope that mom and dad haven´t arrived to home yet, because I don´t want them to see me cry, I want to be alone for a while.

"Emily, wait!"

Good God! Not Koda again! Why he´s always in the same place I am? Oh and that´s not the worse, is the same exact place where we first met.

He puts himself in front of me, and then he looks me with a serious look on his face, but I look to the other side, I don´t want to see him.

"Emily?" I don´t say anything "They are really sorry, for fooling around too much"

"I don´t care! Now please move Koda! I just want to go home"

But he doesn´t move, I don´t want to be rude with him, but I don´t want to talk him either, I´m a bad person I know, after all he has always been polite with me, so I just don´t want to cause him more troubles.

"There´s no trouble at all"

How the hell does him to read my mind?!

And talking about it, he seem to relax, his serious look transforms into his smile of every day, that one I hate, I´m also wonder how he does to be so positive about everything, I mean, the anger with me last at least two or three hours, but with Koda, it nearly half-hour since the incident and he´s already happy again, I think I would never understand him.

He looks at the tree which is above us.

"Do you remember?" great, now he´s been melancholy "The entrance ceremony day, here, you told me the way, since that day"

Then he gets tongue-tied.

"I…about you…"

"I remember" I interrupt him; he looks at me with surprise. "Because, ever since that day, Koda, you, well, have been my only real friend, and I found that it´s amazing how you´re always so bright and happy, I think that I admire you Koda"

I have to be honest, after all, the personally told me that his mom was taken away from him when he was only a kid.

"You are a person that has won my respect"

That had leaved him astonished, I can tell by his expression.

"Respect?"

"Yes, you say that I wasn´t like the rest, and you aren´t too, you´re the only one who´s polite with me, and, I admit, you can be funny at sometimes"

We both laugh, wow, now I´m not feeling sad anymore.

"Thank you Koda, I´ll see you tomorrow"

I wish I could say more, but I have to leave now, there´s nothing more to say, but, at least my little talk with Koda has made my day.

**Koda´s POV: **I watch Emily walk away from me, she´s so strange, but so interesting at the same time, and…

I sigh, I take a look at the tree, I remember that day pretty well, I was lost and then she appeared from nowhere, and the petal with the form of a heart, it was a sign of the feel?

That I´ve felt since that day for her?

And that has only grown bigger and bigger.

Does she feel the same? Maybe I´ll never find out, I think that only time will tell.

**Emily´s POV: **Some time later is time for us to change seats, we pick up our things and then we move to the front, then the teacher give us a box in which he has write the number of the seats on papers, each of us have to take a paper and the number of seat we took, is our new seat.

And this year, Emily the outcast is the first one on the list, everyone else gets freak out.

"I wanna avoid sitting around Sadako" one asshole says.

I ignore it, I´m use to this shit, so I just walk to my new seat.

"Sadako´s seat is number 30!" other one says, fuck you whoever you are.

Obviously no one wants to be next because they´re afraid of me, but who wants them to be around, they´re stupid and fool, but my good friend Koda walks away from the crowd.

"I´ll pass on that draw" it´s the only thing he said to the others and he sits down on the seat that´s next to me, at this point, this no longer surprises me.

"You just can´t miss it right?" I say to him.

He only winks at me.

"I won´t pick the draw either" Elsa says and she joins Koda and me.

"Yeah, me too!" Lydia´s says and she follows Elsa.

Elsa sits in front of me, while Lydia is behind me, and then Bucky also comes out of the crowd and sits down on the chair that´s in front of Koda, he don´t says nothing, he only smiles at the four of us, I kind like this.

…

When school´s over, Koda invites us to a restaurant of Mexican food, _La Casa de Raúl_.

We all accept the invitation with joy, and I loved Nadia´s food the other day.

The place is pretty, the walls are painted in green and there´s pictures of jungles and ruins on the walls, I suppose that they´re from Mexico, I don´t know so much about their culture, I should do some research, it looks beautiful, specially one draw of a giant feather serpent with two gigantic wing, it´s looks pretty cool.

We sit down on a table, which is covered by a white tablecloth, and there´s a vase on the center, with a rose on it.

"Are you fan of Mexican food?" I ask him.

"Nadia has the fault" he says in response.

"Did someone mention me?" a voice behind us speaks, we turn around to see Nadia using a white apron around her blue dress.

"Nadia? You work here?"

"Hello Emily, I´m not only work here, I own the place"

"You do?"

"Oh yes, Raúl was the name of my father so I named the restaurant on his honor"

"Yeah, and like Koda´s said, she has the blame that we love Mexican food" Bucky.

"I have never eaten Mexican food before" Elsa.

"Neither I" Lydia.

"Well, now you will" Nadia says "¡Les traeré la especialidad de la casa!"

After that she returns to the kitchen.

"Why you didn´t tell us that this restaurant is owned by your family?" I ask Koda.

"It was a surprise" Koda.

"I assume that Denahi helps her"

"You assume well" I jump of the scare, someone just talk behind me, it´s Denahi "Sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you"

"Don´t worry" I said sitting back on my place, everyone else is holding their laughs.

"Hello Koda, I didn´t knew you were coming, and with friends" Denahi.

"Well, Kenai works until late today you know that" Koda.

"True, so, are you ready to order?" Denahi

"Nadia has" Koda "She´s cooking right now"

"Then I better go help her"

He walks to the kitchen.

"You have a lovely family Koda" Elsa.

"I know right?" Koda

"Hey, why Kenai don´t work here?" I ask Koda "Isn´t this a family business"

"Well, he and Sitka use to work here before, especially when Kenai was at University, but my brother preferred his love for the animals so now he´s working at the animal shelter, and Sitka had to look for a better job since he´s married"

"And what job Sitka has?" Lydia.

"Cop" Koda.

"Isn´t dangerous?" Elsa

"It is, but my brother knows what´s he´s doing" Koda.

I hope he really knows, Koda had already lost this parent´s, it will be too painful for him to lost his brother also.

…

The food is delicious; Nadia´s serve us Aztec soup, or tortilla soup, it´s basically pieces of tortilla cute in the form of a rectangle, accomplish with melt cheese, the soup it´s spicy and warm, the best soup I have eat in years.

We also have hibiscus drink and for the meal we have wire taco, they´re delicious two, the meat, combines with the cheese and the vegetables it simply glorify, Koda was right, Nadia´s seasoning is glorious.

After the food we stay talking about, well, the stuff we normally do on day, how school really sucks and that the sport teacher is the worst of all, he wants to kill us, I assure you.

But is nice to be talking with friends, we stay there like two or three hours, I don´t know, when we go out, night has already fallen.

"Well, have to go guys" Elsa "I´ll see you tomorrow"

"Wait for me I´ll accompanies you" Lydia.

"Okay, then, see you tomorrow" Bucky.

We say "Bye" and then he walks away.

"Do you live too far from here?" Koda ask me.

"No, it´s near here"

"In that case I´ll walk with you to your home"

Oh no, here we go again.

"Oh no I live very far away from here Koda, very far away, so don´t bother, I´ll be fine, besides, and Kenai surely is worried about you"

"Don´t worry, I can tell Denahi to call him to tell Kenai that I´m only taking you to your home, not big deal"

Stop been polite with me Koda! It´s irritating!

"If you say so"

"Great, wait for me, I´ll be right back"

…

The walk to my home it´s silent, just for ask, Why Koda has always something to say and now, he´s in total silence, like I said before, I don´t understand him!

Anyway, we arrived to my home; my mom opens the front door.

"Emily! Where have you been?"

By the tone of her voice I can tell she has been worried, ups.

"Sorry mom, I was with some friends hanging up"

She looks at Koda and she smiles.

"Oh, hi there, you must be Koda right?"

"Yes, it´s a pleasure to meet you" he kisses my mom on her hand.

"Oh thanks, I´m Laura, Emily´s mother"

"Don´t worry, she´s fine, I invited her and some friend to the restaurant of my brother, hope that´s okay" Koda.

"Oh yes, don´t worry Koda, em, so, you want to come in?"

"I would like that, but my brother´s expecting me on our home, he will get nervous if I don´t get on time, but thanks"

"I see"

"Well, goodbye Emily, see you tomorrow, and goodbye Laura, it´s was a pleasure"

"Yes, for me too Koda" my mom says.

"Thanks for everything Koda, see you tomorrow"

Once my mom and I are in the living room, she takes me from my shoulders.

"I want details Emily!" she says excited "Tell me everything!"

Oh no, first Koda and now my mom, perfect!

**Koda´s POV: **When I get home, Kenai is on the sitting room.

"Look who´s back from his date!" he said with a mocking tone.

"Aren´t you mad with me right?"

I leave my backpack on a chair.

"Why should I? Isn´t great that my little brother finally has a girlfriend?"

Oh no, now I know what´s this all about.

"Kenai! Emily is not my girlfriend!"

"Oh but you like her, don´t you?"

"No, we´re just friends"

But Kenai keeps looking me with a teasing look.

"I know you too well Koda, you like her, I know it since the first moment you told me about her bro, so you don´t even think you can´t fool me"

I don´t say nothing, but he keeps looking me with a malicious smile on his face.

"And now your face is red like a tomato, need more proves?"

"Kenai you´re wrong!"

But he hasn´t had enough, he starts to make kissing noises.

"Oh my little brother is in love! How lovely is it!"

"Kenai stop!"

"Not until you admit it hairball"

Hairball?! That was my nickname when I was a child, and I hated it, and now Kenai´s using it again!

"I´m not longer a kid Kenai! Knock it off!"

But he don´t stop, I´ll have to do something I don´t want to, but I don´t have choice, otherwise he will be teasing me all the week, no, all the month.

"Okay, you got me Kenai, I like Emily"

He smiles, triumphal.

"I knew it! Koda, that´s great! I rembered when I was at your age and I have my first girlfriend"

"Oh yes, Nita right?"

"Yes, but like you know, it didn´t work up, but I think that you and Emily should try, she´s a nice girl"

"I know, and pretty, but hey, you have to promise me something Kenai"

"Don´t worry, it´s our secret Koda, pinkie swear"

Oh the pinkie swear, even if Kenai and I have grown, we still use the pinkie swear, it´s something special between us, we swear that every time we make a promise we´ll do it by the pinkie, he shows me his pinkie and I join it with mine´s.

"But, Koda, I think you should tell Emily"

"I will Kenai, I only have to find the right moment"


	6. Swiming Competition

**Emily´s POV:** Saturday comes; my mom and I go to the cinema to see _Blue is the Warmest Color, _a French movie about a lesbian couple, the movie has a duration of three hours but it´s just excellent, I love it, oh and I didn´t tell you, I have to lie about my age, because the movie have explicit sex scenes between the two main actress.

But I don´t see what´s wrong with it, they´re just two women showing her love for the other one, is that bad?

Anyway, I love the movie, it´s beautiful, even if the end is so fucking horrible, I liked because it´s sad, and I don´t like happy endings, but this one really hurts me, even my mom is crying, it's really sad, the movie ends and we get out of the theater.

"It was as beautiful as tragic" I said cleaning a tear from my eye.

"Yes, it was" said my mom with sadness "But, love is sometimes, that way, it hurts"

"Yeah, lucky for me I´m not interested in those things"

My mom laughs.

"Don´t be so sure Emily, no one knows when the buck of love bits you"

"Come on mom, I don´t have time for that kind of stuff"

But my mom keeps smiling, especially when she looks at one of the tables of the café that´s outside the theatre, and it´s no surprise that Kenai and Koda are sitting on the table talking to each other, they´re both drinking a cappuccino.

"Looks who´s here" my mom tells me.

"Yes, by now I´m no longer surprised"

Kenai then notice us and smile.

"Hey, Emily Laura" Kenai wave at us and tell us to approach them.

My mom and I walk until the table, curiously enough there´s also two empty sits, what a coincidence!

"Hi" said my mom greets Kenai and he does the same, then I do the same with him and Koda.

"Hello Koda and you must be Kenai, his older brother"

"That´s who I´m" said Kenai smiling "You´re name is Laura don't?"

"Yes, I´m Emily´s mother"

I look at Koda who keeps smiling.

"Have you been following me? Or it´s just coincidence that we met in so many different places?"

Koda shrugs.

"Destiny?"

I laugh.

"So, you come to see a movie?" Koda asks me.

"Yes"

"Which one?"

"_Blue is the Warmest Color_"

My answer surprises Koda.

"That movie cause controversy on school, everyone who saw it said that… it was porn"

I roll my eyes.

"What stupid! It´s a love story, and one of the greatest I´ve ever saw, but what can I said about people that like _Twilight_? Stupid ones"

"Well, I haven´t seen the movie so I can´t tell so much, but of what I hear it´s about a lesbian couple right?"

"Yes, but it´s not the principal argument, the principal storyline is the life of a young girl who has doubts about herself, her sexuality, and it´s really great, l love it"

"In that case maybe I get it a look" Koda.

"Be careful, three hours"

Koda´s look of surprise is even bigger this time.

"Wow! Three hours, that's a long time"

"Yes, but´s worth it"

"Okay, if you said so"

I smile at him.

"And what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I came here to see a movie with Kenai, but it´s start until one hour so we decide to take a coffee while we wait"

"Oh, and what movie is?"

"_Guten Tag, Ramón" _Koda "It´s a Mexican film, Nadia and Denahi saw it the last weekend and recommend us, so we come"

"Wow, so first food and now Mexican movies"

"Well, I have a sister in law that´s Mexican so what did you expected?"

"But Denahi and Nadia aren´t married"

"Not but they will, trust me, the wedding is going to be on March"

"That´s great!" I said with joy, and it´s truth, both Denahi and Nadia are good people and they seem really happy with each other, so I´m really happy for them.

"I know, me and Kenai we´re really happy for them"

"I´m too"

"Maybe you should come to the weeding"

Oh no, here we go again…

"Thanks, but I´ll be just an nuisance for all you"

Koda laughs like if I had just said a joke.

"I´m sure you won´t, so I think you will see an invitation really soon"

Great, now he´s inviting me to his brother wedding, perfect, just perfect.

"It will be great" I heard my mom. Koda and I have been talking and we totally forget about my mom and Kenai.

"Em, excuse me but, what have you been talking?" I ask them.

"Oh Kenai just told me that Koda has a swimming competition this Thursday, and he was wondering if we like to go"

Oh Koda didn´t mention anything about a swimming competition, maybe he forgot about it.

"Oh you start to brag about me again?" Koda asks to Kenai.

"Maybe" his brother answers.

"Well, I would be pleased to go, and you Emily?"

I want to say no, but from my mouth a big "yes" comes out of my mouth! Not again! I can´t accept all Koda´s requests! Well, in this case is Kenai the one who invited us.

"Well, the two of us will be pleased to go Kenai" my mom said.

"Great" Kenai said happily.

Then he gave us the direction of the pool where the race is going to take place, then we talk a little more and finally my mom said that we have to get going because dad´s almost arrives at home, so we said goodbye to the brothers and then we started the walk back to our home, well, I don't like so much sports, but swim is a good activity, and I can support Koda from the grandstand, so maybe this turns out good.

**Koda´s POV: **I watch as Emily and her mom walk away from us and then disappeared of sight at the stairs, and then I look at Kenai.

"Why you invite them?" I ask him.

My brother drinks his coffee and then looks at me.

"I only guess that you would like to have some friends supporting you at the competition"

There´s more, I can judge by Kenai´s eyes.

"This hasn´t anything to do with… you know what, right?"

"No" Kenai "I made a promise to you and I´m going to respect it. I´m man of word"

Well, is good knowing that.

"Besides, you think it will help you if Emily´s sees you half naked?"

I blush, maybe that´s the real reason why Kenai is doing all this.

"So you only invited them to Emily see me wearing my bath suit?"

Kenai laughs and then rubbers my head.

"It was only a joke Koda! Like I told you, I invited them because it will be good for you to have some support at the competition, that´s all"

My brother is telling me the truth, judging by his tone of voice I can tell it.

"Okay, I´ll trust you" I said.

Kenai smiles.

"You always can count with me Koda"

"I know it Kenai, and thanks for it and for keeping my secret safe"

"No worry little brother, you know me, the one who better keeps secrets"

"Since when?" I ask him, because I´m surprised he was able to keep the secret at this time, because Kenai talks a lot.

"Since today" he adds with a smile, then he looks at his cellphone "The movie almost start, so we better get going"

"Sure" I told him, we paid for the coffee and then we start to walk to the theater.

…

Sitka came back from his money moon a day before the competition; Denahi went to pick him and Lea (his wife) from the airport, while Kenai, Nadia and I were waiting them on their new house to welcome them and then we have dinner, made by Nadia and Denahi.

So while Denahi drives through the city, I'm helping Kenai with the table, my part is placing the cutleries, we´re going to dinner on the patio.

"I´m happy for seen Sitka and Lea again, and you?" I ask Kenai.

"Same here, it´s been a while"

"Yeah, like two months"

"True, and wait when they become parent´s"

"Oh yeah, I don't want even imagine it"

"Guys!" Nadia call us "They´re almost here, hurry up! ¡Rápido que no tenemos todo el día!"

When Nadia speaks in Spanish it means she´s mad, excited, worried or happy, but right now t´s seem she´s worried, she made her famous enchiladas once again, good for us because they´re delicious.

"They´ll be here in five minutes!"

"Why´s always five minutes?" I ask my brother.

"Who knows?" Kenai.

We finish off with the tables and walk to the entrance, where Nadia gives me a tube made of carton.

"When they enter, remove the tape and they will have a bath of confetti" Nadia´s said pointing the tape.

I nod with mu head and smile, this is going to be fun, just like what Sitka did when I turn nine years old, that party was great now I rembered it really well, Kenai made me a chocolate cake and almost everyone liked it, jejeje. Nadia´s cellphone rings, she puts it out and saws the screen.

"They´re on the parking lot" Nadia said "Be prepare"

I´m ready to do my part, we wait like two minutes and when the door is open, I remove the tape and a rain of confetti is released.

"Welcome home!" Kenai and Nadia said in unison while both Sitka and Lea open their eyes (they closed them as the confetti fall over them) once they eyes are open, they both smile.

"Wow, this is a welcome" said Lea with fun; she removes a lock to behind her ear.

We smile and then the hugs starts, I´m the first in hug Lea.

"Welcome back, we miss you" I tell her.

"Thanks Koda, we also miss them" she responds as he hugs me back, then we separate and I go to hug Sitka, who had just finish greeting at Nadia, when I arrive my brother and I hug each other

"I miss you big brother" I tell him.

"I miss you too Koda, but hey, look at you, you´re so big!"

"Yeah, everyone says the same" I tell him smiling.

He laughs and lets me go. Then he goes with Kenai, those two have a strong bond, since Sitka was Kenai role model during his childhood, and even today Kenai had told me he has great admiration to Sitka, and I don´t blame him, Sitka´s fun, protective, strong, a leader that´s also your friend, that´s why me, Denahi and Kenai respect him a lot.

"You spend a good time?" Kenai ask once he had finish hugging Sitka.

"Yes he did" said Sitka as he places an arm on Lea´s shoulders and kisses her on the cheek.

"It was great, but we are happy to be back home" said Lea placing her arm on Sitka´s back "And to see all of you, it´s wonderful to be back home"

"We´re also happy to see you again" Nadia "So come in, take a look at your new house"

After the "tour" around the house, we go to the patio to the dinner.

"It´s great that you spend a good time" Nadia "And ready to get back to the routine"

"Actually yes" answer Lea "It´s good to be back work"

While Lea and Nadia are talking, Sitka speaks to me.

"And, ready for tomorrow's competition?" he ask me.

"Yes, both me and Bucky have been training for almost two months"

"That´s great" said Denahi "I sure you will win"

"I hope so, who knows?" I said.

"Wow, you´re so calm" Denahi.

"Yeah, why shouldn´t I?" I ask him.

"Well, tomorrow you have a competition and you didn´t seem worried or nervous, most people will be" my brother said.

Yes, but honestly for me isn´t he big deal, I´ll only go swim and that´s it, I don´t care if I don´t get the first place, I do it because it´s fun.

"It´s just I don´t see the big deal Denahi, the first place is just a gold medal that will only be on my shelf and then I´ll forget about it in just a week, so I just go to swim and have fun"

It´s seem my respond hasn´t impress Sitka or Kenai, but Denahi is a little bit.

"That mentality is great Koda" Sitka "Remember, as long as you have fun, you already win"

"Thanks, I learn it from you" I tell him.

Sitka smiles at me and I smile back.

"And also, Koda has more important things in mind" adds Kenai, oh no, here we go.

"Oh yeah?" Sitka "Like what?"

I´m about to response when Denahi´s wins me the word.

"It´s nothing important, only that Koda seems really interested in a classmate, a girl"

I look to Kenai with anger in my eyes, he told them!

"Not even bother bro" Denahi "You´re a little bit obvious"

My look changes from anger to surprise, I look at Denahi who´s looking me with an odd look.

"What do you mean?"

"Kenai didn´t tell me anything, but it´s pretty obvious that you have a crush in some blue haired girl that you have been dating" Denahi.

"First, Emily is just a friend, second, those aren´t dates! We go with Bucky, Lydia and Elsa!" I said, Denahi is wrong, I´m not that obvious, or I´m?

"Maybe, but everyone with brain will notice that you have interest in her, more than just a friend little bro" ends Denahi, then he drinks his wine.

I´m brushing, damn!

"Emily?" Sitka asks "You haven´t told me about her, me I ask who´s her?"

Oh no, now Sitka is getting into the picture…

"Well" Kenai "Everything started a day that Koda arrived home with a book on his hand"

…

So Kenai tell Sitka the whole story of how I met Emily and my oldest brother figure it out that I have a crush on Emily! And I couldn´t do anything because Kenai didn´t tell them that I liked her, but he gave clues to him and Sitka isn´t a fool!

So yeah, now my three brothers know it, but, they promise me to keep the secret, I hope they no lying to me, no, of course they don´t.

They´ll never do something like that to me, so, I can relax about that.

No I have to prepare to the race, Bucky and I were on the dressing room changing into our bath suits.

"Nervous?" Bucky´s ask.

"No" I response "And you?"

"No, remember, at top of the world" Bucky.

I laugh and throw him a towel.

"Modesty Bucky" I remember him.

"Okay, okay, I´m a bighead!" he responds "But hey, what if we celebrate after the race?"

"Maybe, but we need to be careful, my brothers are here"

"The complete gang?"

"Yes, and Emily and his mom, Kenai invited them"

"Oh, bad moment to mention Lydia and Elsa are also coming?"

"No, it´s good to know, now we better get going"

**Emily´s POV: **I keep the petal that Koda gave me on the day we met on a container with the form of a circle.

Why?

Well, I like his form, despite it´s a heart and it can be really… corny, but I like it, I don´t know exactly why but I just simple like it, it´s a good memory.

"Everything´s fine?" my mom ask me, we´re going to the pool where the competition takes place.

"Yes, I just hope Koda wins" I said.

"Yes, you and him are good friends right?"

"Right"

Yeah, thanks to him I have two good friends, well, four counting him and Bucky…

…

We are sitting on the grandstands and in front of us it´s the pool, it´s big and blue, I notice the teachers speaking between them and there´s still no sign of Koda or the other competitors.

"Hi" some voice speaks behind me; I turn around to see Lydia.

"Hi" I response "I didn´t know you were coming"

"Bucky invited us"

"Us?"

Beside her Elsa appears.

"Hello"

"Oh, so Bucky invited you"

"Yeah, and I assume Koda´s the responsible you're here"

"Em, no, actually Kenai was the one who invited us"

With my head I point to my mom.

"She´s my mother, Kenai is the responsible"

My mom turns around and sees the two girls.

"Um, hi"

"Hello, we´re Lydia and Elsa, Emily´s friends" Elsa introduces themselves.

"Hi" Lydia.

They start to talk as I return my sight at the pool, still no signal of the swimmers, then I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn around, once again, the hand belongs to Kenai.

"Hello Emily, glad you're here" he says me "Koda will be really happy"

I smile.

"No problem, thanks for inviting us"

"No bother, and by the way, let me introduce you someone"

"Who?"

Alongside Kenai is another man, a big and muscle for what I can see.

"Emily, he´s Sitka"

Oh the famous Sitka is here, well, it´s obvious he´s the older one…

"So Emily, we finally met each other" he said to me as he stretch out his hand to me, I join my hand with him "It´s a pleasure"

"Thanks, Koda has tell me a lot about you"

"Curiously, he has told me a lot about you also"

Why I'm not surprise?

"He has?"

"OH yeah, and a lot"

Then he introduces me to his wife Lea, who´s kind and pretty, I´m already liking her, and then Denahi and Nadia appear and finally the swimmers appear, silence rules among all the spectators, the teacher, I assume, starts to speak his speech but I don´t really listen him, I´m looking at Koda, he doesn´t seem worried about all, he´s smiling like he does all the time, happy of life, I also see Bucky, he´s worried, not so much but a little bite, there are five more boys ready to go, everyone is in his position, seven lanes for seven boys.

So the teacher ends up his speech and then gave the order to the boys to climb up the springboard, he will count until three and then the boys will jump to the pool and start swimming to the other side, then they will have to swim back to the start line and the first one wins, classic…

"One!"

All the boys put on their goggles.

"Two!"

Now they are getting ready to go.

"THREE!"

And they jump to the water and immediately start swim, Koda´s doing well but there´s one guy who´s wining him, Bucky´s also doing fine but another boy who´s on the left lane is faster than him.

"Come on Koda" I heard Kenai said.

But too late, the boy reaches the other side first, and men he´s fast, he's swimming back, but quickly Koda reaches the wall and now he´s right behind him, he´s getting closer!

"_Go Koda, you can still win"_ I said to myself.

But soon is over, the other guy won the first place, Koda´s the second one, and yet, he seems happy as well as his brothers.

"That´s my brother!" I heard Denahi.

The third place is for the boy who was on the left lane of Bucky, talking of him, he´s on fourth place.

"And we have our winners!" the teachers tells as he sees the three winning boys, Koda´s smiles and talks to the boy who won the first place.

The boy laughs and he and Koda high-five each other, wow, at top of the class and good looser, Koda is all a character, and wow, the boy who won is Asiatic, Japanese I assume, interesting…

"Silver is better than gold" I hear Denahi said in a funny tone.

"Yeah, with that you can kill a werewolf" I said.

They are laugh except from my mom.

"Cool advice, will have it on mind" Kenai said with a smile.

"Yeah, tonight's full moon" I said looking at Koda, he looks so happy that I can´t believe how he´s always so happy, I should ask him, maybe he gave me a tip…


	7. Denahi and Koda

**Emily´s POV: **The three winners are over a podium while their teacher is putting around their necks the medals; the Asian boy who had won the first place receives the golden medal, once the teacher has placed on his neck he smiles and waves at everybody, all the presents (including Sitka, Kenai and Denahi) start to cheer at him, then it´s the turn of Koda, the teacher gives him the silver medal, he smiles and also starts to wave at the crowd, we all cheer for him.

Wow he keeps surprising me, first, well, you know, and now he´s on the podium, wearing only his bath suit and he didn´t even seem uncomfortable, he just keeps smiling like all the time, never lose his happiness.

**Koda´s POV: **After the congratulations of the presents, we went to the dressing room, I take a quick shower and then I start to change into my normal clothes, when I have finish with my pants I start to put on my socks and then my tennis shoes, when I´m about to put on my shirt, Shota Kazehaya (my classmate that won the competition) is walking to the exit, he´s now full dressed but he had hide his medal, he don´t like to brag.

"Good race Koda" he says as he offers me his hand.

"Good race" I said as we high-five each other.

"See you on Tuesday" he says and then he walks to the exit "Have a nice weekend"

"Thanks, take care" I said, when Shota has leaved the room, our master, named Ávila enters and then he walks until me.

"Hey Koda, can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Thanks, oh, I think you should sit down"

I don´t know why he thinks so, but I sit on the chair, then master Ávila sits down beside me and puts one of his arms around my shoulders and puts my ear close to his mouth.

"I see that that girl with the blue hair was here, and, it´s real if you saw her directly into the eyes, it means bad luck!"

"Of course not!" I said standing up and raising the tone of my voice, I can´t hold it anymore, why everyone thinks that if you saw or are closer to Emily it´s mean bad luck? Like if he was a withc of something.

Ávila stands up, and looks right into my eyes, I can tell that I see something, he´s only mad because I yell at him, then I feel that he gives me a slap on my naked stomach, the hit makes me sit down again, it wasn´t too painful but I can be on my feet anymore, the Ávila sits again beside me and puts his arm around my shoulders once again.

"You never change boy, there´s not need to be so angry, relax"

After I recover from the hit, I start to talk again.

"Her name is Emily, and she´s really misunderstood, but she´s a nice girl, a really good friend"

Ávila looks at me.

"But she isn´t the kind of girl who should hang up you know?" wait, what he´s implying "You´re too different, you should be with girls like Jennifer"

Oh no, Jennifer is a classmate, she´s nice to me and many people had tell me that we will do a cute couple, but I like her as a friend, that´s all, and besides of that, why shouldn´t I hang up with Emily, she´s my friend and I like to spend time with her, and I don´t care what other people said about it.

"I don´t care what other said Mr. Ávila, if you´re talking about that, Emily is my friend"

"Is just your friend? Isn´t more between you?"

I stand up and I take my shirt and my backpack.

"There´s nothing more, we´re just friends, and if you excuse me, my brothers are waiting for me"

With that said I leave the room, on the hallway I put on my shirt and then I hang up my backpack, when I´m at the end of the hallway, Denahi puts me into a headlock.

"Here´s my champion!" he says to me.

I laugh and I got out of the head lock, then I playfully push him with one arm.

"You did good Koda" Denahi says smiling.

"Thanks" I response also smiling.

"And now would you like to go for a burger and malt?"

"Just like when I was a child?"

"Yes, Kenai, Sitka, Lea and Nadia are waiting us on the cars, we´re only waiting the honor guest"

I smile.

"Come on, let´s go"

After that we start to walk towards the exit, but then I remember that Bucky is still on the dressing room.

"Hey, Denahi"

"What?" my brother ask as his stop his walking.

"Can we wait Bucky, I promise him that I´ll going to give him a ride"

"Sure" he says, then we go to some chairs that are free and we sit down.

"Men, there´s almost eight years since we adopted you" Denahi says after a moment of silence "Time passes flying"

"Yes" I said and then, one question comes out of my mouth like a free bird "Denahi, did you ever have regret about, adopting me?"

Denahi looks at me with surprise on his eyes, he didn´t expected my question, neither I, and it just came from nowhere.

"I know that your first weeks with us, I… My behavior wasn´t correct" he finally says.

He still feels guilty because when they adopted me, Denahi wasn´t too happy with me, and I was afraid of him because I was always thinking that I´ve done something wrong, so every time he were alone silence ruled between us, while Sitka and Kenai were making and effort for been happy with me, Denahi was more… cold.

Until the day I found one puzzle of a jungle, I walked to the living room with the puzzle and then I open it and put the pieces on the table, I was about to start when I heard Denahi´s voice behind me.

…

"Is that my puzzle?"

Denahi´s voice comes from behind me, oh no, I did another thing wrong…

I think I will be back on that orphanage more soon that I expected, I turn around to see Denahi standing on the entrance.

"Yes, I´m sorry, I´ll put it back when I find it" I´m about to put the pieces back on the box when his voice sounds again.

"No, if you want to, we can do it together"

My eyes are open is surprise.

"Really?" I ask, he never asked me to do something together.

"Yes, only if you want"

"Yes" this is the first time he´s talking to me, I can´t believe it, I thought he hated me.

"Fine" he walks until the table and sits right next to me "This was my favorite game when I had your age, let´s hope I rembered the order"

In less than one hour we had finished the puzzle.

"Yes!" I said jumping around, but then I rembered that Denahi didn´t like this actions, so I still stood.

"Are you happy?" Denahi ask me, I look at him and I smile.

"A little"

Denahi´s smile.

"Well, it was fun, to be honest, I had forgotten how I love doing this" he looks at the puzzle and then to me "Thanks"

"Um.. You´re welcome"

"Now, would you like to go for an ice-cream?" he asks me.

Wow, never before he wanted to do something with me, it will be better if I accept, maybe this also the last time we´re going to do something together.

"Yes, I will like to going for an ice-cream"

"Then let´s go, I want one of chocolate"

…

"Koda" Denahi "I didn´t knew how to… act at first, having another brother was a totally surprise to me and, I didn´t knew how to act towards you, until I saw you with that puzzle, because on that moment, you remind me how I was when I had your age, so I see one opportunity to… play with you and get to know you, but, I never was mad with you, actually I always find you funny, and Koda, adopted you was one of the best things that have happened to me in my entire life"

Denahi´s words comfort me, now that I´m older I understand him a lot better, and I´m happy knowing he never hated me, and that he never will.

"Thanks Denahi" I said "I love you"

"I love you too Koda, oh and that reminds me, Emily was here"

"Emily was here?!"

He saw me?

What did she said?

I knew that Kenai invited her but I wasn´t sure that she was going to come.

"Yes, and he leaved a message for you"

"She did? What was?"

Denahi kisses my cheek.

"Ewwwwww!" I said pushing him away from me and he starts to laugh.

"Ah you aren´t so lucky hairball"

First Kenai and now Denahi, why they´ve decide to tease me again with that horrible nickname of my childhood?

"Hey, there´s Bucky"

"Okay, I´ll tell him we´re going"

"Fine, let´s go"


	8. Dark Rummors

**Emily´s POV: **Every year on the school is celebrated a sport festival, in which everyone on school has to participate on the games, unless you have a doctor's note, but unlucky for me, this year I don´t have such a note, and, I´ll be honest, I suck at sports, I´m a girl of books, movies, literature, not a sport girl, but this year I don't have choice.

In this moment I wish I had Koda´s skills to this, he´s very good at sports, but me on the other side…

Well, at least Lydia and Elsa offered me their help, so, I´ll do my best.

"One more time, let´s do it one more time" Lydia´s said to me, we´re on the playground, this year our group will have to play a soccer match, so we´re focusing on it, and I´m terrible, this is like the twenty-one time I miss.

But, like Lydia said, let´s tried one more time.

I´m the goalkeeper and Lydia is about to kick the ball one more time.

"Calm down" Elsa said.

Lydia shoots, this time I´m going to stop it, I´m going to…

I missed the ball and this entered on the goal.

"It´s gonna be difficult, uh?" Lydia.

"I know, I suck at this" I tell them, but, I can´t give up so easily "Again please"

"Oh, okay Emily" says Lydia, Elsa passes him another ball "Here we go"

"You can do it!" Elsa.

"Get ready now" Lydia´s shoot again, this time I have to…

FUCKING HELLL!

Why I have to be so clumsy with my feet's?

Every time the ball is close to me I tried to kick it but I keep missing, fucking hell, now I´m starting to regret about rejecting those dance class that mom suggested me when I was six years old.

"Let´s take break please" I tell to them, Lydia and Elsa nod with the head.

We sit on the goal, here we are on the shadows since today is a very hot day, I don´t like this kind of days because I prefer cold days, that´s why winter is my favorite time of the year.

Lydia and Elsa don´t tell anything about my awful achievement, and it´s better, I don´t need someone telling me how bad I am.

But that reminds me another thing, l brought to Elsa and Lydia some juice to show gratitude for their help, at least is something I can do, so I put the juice box out of my backpack.

"Here, for you" I said giving them my modest gift "It´s, for your help"

"Really?" says Lydia very happy as she takes the juice, she´s eating a chicken sandwich to I think the drink will be a good accomplish "Thank you"

"Thank you" says Elsa as she takes the juice.

Then I sit next to them.

"It seems our class will have tough opponents for the sport festival" Elsa.

"And I´ll not be such a great help" I said, but soon I have to change my words because Elsa and Lydia are looking me with horror, they don´t want to lose "But I´ll do my best to, to not drag everyone down"

Then a ball slowly comes to us, some girls are playing on the field, so I stand up and take the ball, one girl is coming for it.

"Oh, thanks" the girl says, but his look of gratitude changes when he sees me into one of terror "I´m sorry"

She took the ball from my hands and gets away running.

"What a sock, Sadako got the ball for me" I hear the girl said.

"No way, Sadako?! Are you okay? "Another girl says.

"What a fright" and another one.

Lucky I´m used to this, but it´s starting to get irritating, okay fear me, but at least use my real name!

…

Elsa, Lydia and I were walking through the hallways; enough training for today, besides, sun was unsupportable, I´m like a vampire, a creature of the night.

"I wonder how we can stop that gossip about Emily" Elsa, she throws the ball into the air and catches it.

"Why not we leave death animals on their doors with a note?" I suggest, what cause another terror look from them "I'm just kidding, I will never hurt an animal"

"Why you don´t use that label instead?" Lydia.

I don´t get it.

"You know, if you can tell ghost stories, they might be excited"

"Ghost stories?"

"Yes, you´re good at it, just memorize scary stories and tell everyone"

Mmmm, that could work; after all, I´ve always liked horror stories.

"Whoa, you guys are practicing for the sport festival?" someone call us, the voice comes from in front of us.

I can´t believe it, it´s Koda´s master that was at the swimming competition, he´s a tall man and, he was one glass eye, he´s hairless and he´s using red sport clothes.

"I´m impressed"

"Em, excuse me but, where´s master Robert?" asks Lydia, Robert is our sport teacher.

"Oh, Robert have a little problem and he´s taking a break, I´ll be his substitute"

"Oh, and you will be supervising the sport festival?" Elsa.

"You can count with that, please call me master Ávila" he says introducing himself, funny fact, the master that supports Oskar on _Let the Right One In_ is also called Ávila "And you are, Elsa, Lydia and Emily right?"

"Right, how did you know?" I ask him, Ávila looks at me with… I don´t know, surprised, horror, happiness, this time I´m the one who´s freak out.

"Let´s just said that when I have to supervise a class, I want to know well my students, besides, Koda and Bucky keep talking about you are the time"

Shit, I´m blushing again, why the hell Koda´s always talking about me?!

"Well, master Ávila, if you´re going to supervise us, watch my miracle shoot!" Elsa throws the ball to Ávila and he catches it.

"Hey Elsa!" he says excited "I´m counting on you to the festival, but I´m not counting on you for the mid-term test next week"

He walks to Elsa and he´s about to hit her on the head with the ball but he ball only touches weakly his head and Elsa grabs it with his hands, Ávila laughs and walks away.

"Don´t get bad marks!" he yells before leave.

I hate him already, he´s a bighead!

"Crap!" Elsa says worried "I forget about the test!"

Oh no, I can sense how she´s going to cry, I feel bad for her, she´s one of the few persons that have shown me friendship and I haven´t do anything for her, beside, she´s helping me for the festival, so maybe I can help her also, after all, I have all the notes for the exam, so maybe there´s a way.

After all, even if I like loneliness, I´m always feel good when I´m with them, so, I´ll help her with this.

…

Okay, so it´s time, I´m planning to do this guide to help Elsa to study, I hope it works, the time is 8:00 pm so I can work until ten, before I start, I put out the container where I keep the petal that Koda gave me, I don´t know why but it gives me…

Happiness and trust…

Anyway, I put it beside the notebook where I´m going to write, It won't be too much, only the necessary.

….

It´s midnight and I finally ended my work, nothing bad Emily, not bad at all.

….

On the next day I´m the first one on school, then Lydia and Elsa, as usual, arrive together, they say hello to me and proceed to sit on their chairs, I walk to Elsa´s chair and then I deliver the notebook.

"Here I thought, this may help you"

She looks surprised at the notebook, and then she takes it and quickly examines it, then she looks at me with gratitude.

"Thanks Emily! This is great, Lydia look this!" then she shows it to Lydia.

"Amazing!" Lydia.

"You´re really thinking of studying for the test?" Bucky asks, he´s right behind me, Jesus he gave me a scare, I didn´t see him coming.

"Shut up!" Elsa "I´ll definitely study this time!"

"Good morning" it´s Koda´s voice, he had just arrived to the classroom.

"This is so easy to understand"

"Emily you must have written this all night long" Lydia.

"It was nothing"

I hear how Koda´s delivers his backpack to his chair and then… I feel him right bind me, oh, creepy.

"What´s that?" he asks looking over my shoulder to my guide "Show me"

"Here look!" Elsa says and she shows him the guide.

"Wow, all hand written" Koda said, and then he laughs "That must be tiring"

"No, not that all" I response, really, it wasn´t big deal, last night, when I realized I have ended it already "I just thought it will be helpful for Elsa"

"Well, it is" Elsa, then she hugs me "Thank you Emily! Bucky that´s Emily seat get moving!"

Then she and Bucky start a fight, while I only roll my eyes, it´s funny seen them fighting.

"Hey Koda" someone yells from the door, I turn around to see a girl, probably of my age, she´s blonde and wears a red shirt with a yellow skirt.

"Oh, Jennifer" Koda says and then he walks to her, while I return my sight to Elsa, who keeps passing the papers, suddenly…

I feel tired, maybe I shouldn´t be awake until late again, I need some water.

"Excuse me" I tell to them and I walk out of the room, I want to wash my face before the master arrives.

"Hey, where are you going?" Koda asks me when I´m on the corridor.

"I´m a bit sleepy, so, I´m going to wash my face"

Koda´s smile and I start to walk again, when the girl that´s with him walks to me.

"You´re Emily right?" his tone of voice scares me, it´s loud and childish.

"Yes"

"Great! I´ve wanted to talk you"

"To me"

Things are going to get weird…

She nods with the head.

"My name´s Jennifer, nice to meet you"

"Oh, em, nice to meet you too" I don´t know if it´s something of me but, there´s something about Jennifer that I don´t like…

**Koda´s POV: **The teacher gave us a break of ten minutes, one good thing of the sport festival is that keeps teachers worried and working on it, so, it´s less time of class to us.

Jennifer is sitting behind me and she´s touching me on my shoulder.

"By the way Koda"

"Yes"

"Have you bought _Imagine Dragons_ latest album?" she ask me.

"Yeah, I bought it the other day" before she continues I look from the window to the playground, Emily is practicing with Lydia and Elsa, it´s funny see her, she´s a little clumsy, but, she´s making an effort and I know that with some practice, she will improve.

"Koda, are you listening?" oh I forgot I was talking with Jennifer.

"Oh sorry, I distracted, what was it again?"

"_Imagine Dragons_ last album please"

She want that I lend her, well, I don´t have any problem with it, and if I said yes she probably leave me alone so I can…

Watch Emily….

"Sure, I´ll bring it next time" I said to end the conversation.

With that said, I return my look to Emily, Lydia passes her the ball and…

This time Emily hits it, yes!

It´s the first time she do it´s, she´s progressing!

"Good job Emily, keep it up" Elsa.

With more practice she can become a great soccer player, and I know she will, wow, I think that she can even beat me, looking at her, fills my heart with joy.

**Emily´s POV: **The test is coming soon, I hope that my notes help Elsa, and, maybe it´s sounds weird but I feel that I have a good luck amulet, Koda´s petal, I know, this sounds like the dream of a seven year-old kid but, it´s only that way…

Forget about that, during the break I´m taking out the garbage, my good action of the day, but when I´m about to get to the trash can, I hear some girls talking.

"Did you hear the gossip about Lydia and Elsa?"

"Yes, I hear the dark rumors"

"Don´t you think Sadako is mean?"

"Yes, they should ignore her; otherwise their image will go down"

"Yes, the same will happen with Koda"

"Definitely"

"I don´t know why he hangs out with her, he should ignore her"

"Yes you´re right, he should have just ignored Sadako"

No…

They´re right, I mean…

No, it never cared about people think about me but…

Koda, Lydia and Elsa think the same, or, they care about their image? And, no, I can´t do this to them, the best thing I can do is…

Leaved them alone.

….

Last class of the day, okay, when the ring sounds, I´ll go out of the room as fast as I can without talking to Elsa, or Lydia or Koda.

When it does, as fast as I can I pick out my things and put them on my backpack, come on, I have to do it before…

"Ready? Let´s go" oh no, Lydia and Elsa have reached me.

"Go where?" Elsa.

"To the restaurant" Lydia.

"Again?" Elsa.

"Hey, Mexican food is addictive"

Finally I have ended, I close my back.

"I´m sorry, but I can´t today" with that said I got out of the room, I don´t want to hear their response because, it will only hurt me more.

On the way back home, I have to fight back tears…


	9. Avoid them

The days passed and I still avoiding Lydia and Elsa, otherwise I´ll continue to damaging their image, like I said, I don´t care about that but that doesn´t mean that isn´t important to Lydia and Elsa, so, it´s better if I stay away from them, for the better good.

So, back to my lonely days again, but, there aren´t that bad, I´m used to it.

"Hey Emily!" oh no, while I´m walking through the corridor I met with Ávila, of all teachers I have to meet this bighead, and what the hell does he wants! "Have you seen Elsa and Lydia?"

Great! If I needed someone remembering me it!

"No I didn´t" I response him.

"Why´s that?" he ask, now what does he wants? "You´re friends with Elsa and Lydia aren´t you?"

Shit! What´s this? They day of remembering Emily about the friends she can´t have?

Ávila is looking at me, he´s freaking me out, I better respond him something and maybe he leaves me alone, even if I don´t mean it…

"We´re not friends" I said, those words were even harder to say than I thought.

"You´re not?!" now Ávila´s scream, Jesus what´s his problem "I thought you were"

We were, and honestly I would like he still be, but…

I can´t do that to them.

"Emily?" that voice´s from… Elsa.

They´re right behind me, Elsa and Lydia, shit! On their faces there´s a look of disappointment.

I´ve to get out of here before things get even worse!

"Excuse me" I said and then I leaved them, I hear they want to follow me but Ávila don´t let them, they start to argue but I don´t listen the fight anymore, I just get away as fast as I can…

Then when I'm out of the school, I cross with Koda.

"Hi Emily" he says, but I don´t even look at him, I just avoid him "Hey, Emily"

He keeps talking to me but I´ll not listen him, it´s better this way.

…

The next day I´m keeping my things on my locker when Elsa and Lydia appear again.

"Emily" Elsa "I´m going to ask you something important, can you please honestly answer it?"

"Um…" oh no, they about to ask me something about our friendship, why they´re doing the things so hard?

"What do you think about us?" Elsa

"Em..." I said like a fool, of course I know what they´re talking about.

"We both like you" Elsa "Do you like us?"

Of course I like you, you´re the only friends I have, and I´m always feeling well when you are with me, I really have fun hanging out with you and I´m happy of know you, and…

That´s the true, why I don´t tell them? If I feel good with them, why don´t tell them what I really feel for them?

Two more girls enter to the room, o yes, is for that…

"It´s better if… it´s not good being seen together" and then, like a cowardly I leave the place, men I hate myself….

**Koda´s POV: **For the past four days Emily has been avoiding me, I don´t know why, I know she´s shy but I thought he were friends, so why is she avoiding me, and it´s strange, it was a change from the night to the morning, one day we were fine and the next days…

And it´s not only with me, she´s also avoiding Elsa, Lydia and Bucky, why´s she's acting that way, did we do something to her?

"What´s bothering you?" Kenai asks me, we are on the animal shelter and he had just feet a bear cub that was brought here last Saturday, in a few days the cub will be back with his family at the zoo.

"Nothing" I answered indifferent.

"You´re my brother and I know when something´s bothering you, so, tell me what is it?"

Sometimes I hate Kenai knows me so well, but, at least I have someone to talk about it, I sigh and look at him.

"It´s Emily, she…. She´s acting weird lately"

"Weird? Well, she isn´t the typical type of girl, isn't her?"

"Tells the boy who was emo on his teen years"

"Hey, that was a… phase"

"And you repent about that?"

"No" Kenai´s says smiling "But what you mean with weird?"

"Well, she´s avoiding me, Lydia, Elsa and Bucky for no reason"

"Oh, when a girl likes a boy, she usually avoids him"

I look him with a mad look.

"Kenai! This is serious"

"Okay, bad one" he says "Have you tried to talk with her?"

"Yes, but she ignores me and runs away, she don´t want to talk with me, maybe she just…Don´t like me"

"I don´t think that" Kenai "She seemed really happy when you were together, and, she doesn´t like Lydia and Elsa either? I mean, they seem to be good friends, and you also told me how good they hang up"

"So then what is it?"

"I don´t know, women are a puzzle"

"Yes and a very hard one"

We laugh.

"Koda, I´ll give you and advice, talk with her"

"But she doesn´t want to"

"The only way of solving a problem is facing it, you have to talk with Emily to know what´s happening, and avoiding problems is never good"

"Even if she doesn´t want to talk"

"Yes, but, don´t you even think in violence, that never solves things"

"I know" then I smile "Thanks Kenai, I´ll talk with Emily tomorrow"

"You´re welcome" my brother responses "Hairball"

Not again!

**Emily´s POV: **During the recess, I´m on the playground, where I use to practice with Lydia and Elsa, I really miss them, and besides, I was starting to be good at soccer, but now…

The lonely freak, again.

Well, I think this is my destiny so, I´ll get over it, I accept it.

A ball comes to my feet's, slowly, I see in the direction from the ball came from, Koda´s standing there, looking at me, he´s wearing black pants and a white shirt.

_I see you before me you see me before you_

_Never thought that I'd fall in love with you_

"So, where´s Lydia and Elsa?" he asks me "I thought you were friends"

Yes, everyone thought that…

I quickly start to walk away but he comes right after me.

"Emily please waits!"

Please just leave me alone.

_I will take your soul if you take my heart_

_Fly away together, far away forever_

He grabs me from my hand, his touch is soft and delicate, and I stop walking.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

There´s no turning back, Koda isn´t going to let me go until I tell him the truth, maybe this also makes him understand and he will leave me alone.

_Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel_

_Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure_

_Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring forever_

"Because if someone sees you with me, your image will be destroyed"

_Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel_

_Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure_

_Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring_

There´s a moment of silent, but Koda never lets me go.

"Why?" Koda finally asks.

"Because be honest, everyone's sees me like a freak!" I said, hell, I´ve started to cry.

"That's not true" Koda "I don't see you like that, neither Elsa, Lydia nor Bucky"

_So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where_

_I'll go to the park wait for you to come_

_I believe in you only one is you_

"But everyone else does! I don´t want to burden them"

"Emily" Koda says with a more serious tone that usual "We don´t care about that, besides, be burden or not, that´s not your decision, it´s us, we don´t care what people said"

_You will be my angel I will be your spirit_

_Doesn't matter what what they say to us_

Great! I´m an idiot, why I never ask them first!

I look at Koda, he´s not smiling like always, he has a serious look on his face, and then he sees that he´s still grabbing my hand so he lets me go, this is uncomfortable, I´m feeling like an idiot.

_Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel_

_Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure_

_Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring forever_

"Emily, think is the other way round, how will you feel is we started to avoid you, will you like that?"

Of course not, I know that I acted badly.

"No"

"Probably Lydia and Elsa aren´t liking how you´re treating them, don´t you think?"

I look at him; I get the picture long ago.

It seems my glance has convinced Koda, he smiles (I never thought I will love seen that smile) he walks where the ball is it and takes it, then he runs back to me and places the ball to my feet and then goes to the goal.

"Pass it to me" he says, wow Koda, this is a great way of make me feel better, but, what the hell I´ll do it.

I kick the ball but when it´s about to arrive with Koda, it lose speed, Koda laughs and takes it, yes I know, I suck…

"A pass, won´t be received well by others if you don´t seriously think for it to reach them"

Oh I see the old _"does everything with a smile"_ thing jajaja how funny is it.

"Let´s tried again" Koda says.

"Okay, no more childish games" I tell him, I admit it; I want to tease him a little bit.

Koda looks at me surprised, but he also smiles.

"Very good, were we go"

_Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?_

_Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?_

_Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?_

_Personne ne peut venir entre nous_

_I see you before me you see me before you_

_Never thought that I'd fall in love with you_


End file.
